Cessation of a Blonde Affair
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: Some would call me impatient. Most would call me heartless. To a certain extent, I guess it's true. I was never one to wait around for something or even someone and I was never too social with others. Dino Cavallone X OC One Shot.


Some would call me impatient. Most would call me heartless.

To a certain extent, I guess it's true. I was never one to wait around for something or even someone and I was never too social with others.

My fingers fiddled with the silver band, twirling it on the dark mahogany desk. It was nothing fancy like the obnoxious rings, women who had certain ties to the mafia, wore. It was just a simple silver band.

Green eyes inevitably strayed to the clock. 0400. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I ruffled my dark tresses. Why did I even bother anymore? If he wasn't home by 0330, then he sure as hell wasn't coming home tonight. Slipping the band back on my finger, I stretched my arms over my head until both shoulders popped before crawling lethargically into my queen sized bed.

As I got comfortable, I realized that sleep would not envelope me easily. Just my luck. You must be wondering, why is she bothering with a man who doesn't come home? Is he dead, or even worse, cheating? I wonder the same thing. Every time I close my eyes, I could see vividly a cheesy smiling blonde with bright brown eyes. Damn him. Damn me.

What did I get myself into? I just had to get involved with Dino Cavallone of all people, mafia boss of the Cavallone Family. Somehow, the grinning clutzy blonde of a boss managed to worm his way into my life like a bad habit. Though I will rarely admit it out loud, I had no problem admitting to my mind and soul that the blonde had charmed me in ways I never thought that I would give in.

Like any relationship, there was always the downside. Because Dino was first and foremost the head of the Cavallone Family, his priority will always be his Family. Dozen upon dozens of lives and actual families depend on him. It was unfortunate but I did realize and understand where his priorities lie. I just never thought it would infuriate and depress me to the point where I would lie in bed all day, just curled up in the warm confines of my blanket. As much as I hate to admit it, life was boring without my irritating ball of sunshine.

Finally pissed off enough, my mind decided to allow me a respite after the long and exhausting mental tirade.

It wasn't until late afternoon did I awaken and lo and behold, I was the only one in my giant bed. Blowing my messy locks out of my face, I curled into a fluffy pillow. It had been a little over three weeks since I saw Dino last. No I did not stop by his office. There was no point. He was probably swamped with paperwork and meetings and even if I did show up, knowing he'd drop his work for just a little bit, it would pile up even more so later. It would only stress him out more.

My eyes burned. And it was all his fault. I can't take this any longer. Ironically, I couldn't take the loneliness anymore. I missed the clutzy blonde, missed him so much that it was physically hurting me. I hadn't had a decent meal in days. I wasn't hungry but I wasn't keen on passing out from malnutrition.

Eyes traveled to the band on my finger. This is ridiculous. I can't do this anymore. I will not waste away waiting for Dino to come home, not knowing if he is even alive in the next minute. With my decision made, I rolled out of bed and began to pack my belongings.

Some part of my morality instructed me to leave behind the materialistic items that Dino had generously bought for me over the years. There would be no point in bringing it with me. 10 minutes later, I was fully dressed and packed. My other hand trembled as it reached for the ring on my finger. It was the best decision I could make. Dino would no longer be worried about me waiting at home for him, if he does anyway, and I don't have to live with the fact I would never see my boyfriend.

Finally, I managed to rip the ring off, slamming it down on the night table. I knew it was going to hurt, but I didn't expect it to hurt this much. As much as I didn't want to, I knew that we were probably better off apart.


End file.
